Crossing the Line
by MissAmerica02
Summary: Jane and Maura both start to realize that they have feelings for each other. Oh, and they solve crime as well.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSING THE LINE**

**Chapter 1**

"God! I can't believe that animal is still out there!" said Jane as she slammed the door to her apartment behind her.

"Don't worry, Jane," said Maura. "You'll catch him, you always do."

In the last three weeks, two young, successful women had been brutally murdered in Jane's neighborhood. Jane locked the door and walked to the kitchen to get Maura a glass of wine.

"Thanks," Maura said as Jane handed her a glass of red. Jane took a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I have no idea how to catch this bastard," she sighed. "He manages to kill these women without leaving a single trace."

"Maybe we're overlooking something," replied Maura. "I'll reexamine the bodies tomorrow."

"OK, I'll read the reports on the interview again," Jane said as she walked to the couch and grabbed the files.

"Don't do that now, it's getting late," Maura said. "You should be well-rested when you interview our only suspect tomorrow."

"I won't be able to sleep, Maura. This creep could be wandering around my block as we speak. We could be next," Jane said.

"What if I stay over?" Maura asked.

"I'd like that. You're right; I'd better get some sleep," said Jane as she closed the case file in front of her.

Jane turned off the lights in the living room and walked into her bedroom. Maura was in the bathroom brushing her teeth with one of Jane's spare toothbrushes. After Jane put on her shirt and boxers, she tossed an old pair of pajama bottoms and one of her Boston PD T-shirts onto the bed for Maura. Jane put her gun on the nightstand and climbed into bed when Maura entered the bedroom. Jane watched Maura undress, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't explain why. She hardly ever saw her best friend without clothes. Maura crawled under the blankets and turned on her side to face Jane.

"I bet we find something tomorrow that is going to help us break this case," she said.

"I hope so," Jane replied.

"Good night, Jane," Maura said as she closed her eyes.

"Night," Jane answered and turned off the light on her nightstand.

She liked having Maura in her bed. It felt right. She could hear her breathing and felt the warmth of her body next to her. She felt a sudden urge to put her arm around Maura, but she knew Maura was not yet asleep and she knew that Maura would find it strange if Jane put her arm around her. Sure, they hugged on occasion when one of them was upset, but snuggling in bed for no particular reason was not standard best-friend-behavior. Jane stared at Maura in the dark for a couple more minutes and realized how lucky she was to have Maura in her life. She couldn't imagine a life without Maura. They had both dated men, but no man had ever been able to come between them. They had always been there for each other. Jane often thought that Maura was the only one who really knew her. She wondered if Maura felt the same way. Jane suppressed the urge to touch Maura's face and closed her eyes. She decided not to think about these feelings and went to sleep.

Maura woke up to the smell of coffee and toast.

"Morning!" Jane said as she walked into the bedroom, already dressed.

"What time is it?" replied Maura, rubbing her eyes.

"Time for breakfast, come on," said Jane.

Maura got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. After they had breakfast, Maura went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Jane couldn't help but stare at her best friend as Maura walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her.

_Damn it, what is happening?!_ Jane thought. _We've been friends for years, why am I having these feelings all of a sudden? _Jane found herself attracted to Maura, but she couldn't explain where these feelings came from. Twenty minutes later, they walked out the door and headed for the Boston PD Headquarters. When they arrived, Maura went down to the morgue to take another look at the two victims and Jane went to find Korsak to prepare for the interview with the only suspect in their case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, that was helpful," said Jane as she walked to her desk at Boston PD.

"Yeah, that's bad luck," said Korsak. They had just interviewed their suspect. Unfortunately, he has an airtight alibi.

"It doesn't make sense, Korsak," Jane said, frustrated. "He is the only one who knew both victims."

Mia Clark, the first victim, was one of Boston's top lawyers. The second victim, Susan Richards, was a well-respected surgeon.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Korsak suggested.

"Could be, but I really liked this guy for both murders," Jane replied. "He gave me the creeps."

"Sometimes things don't go the way you want them to," Korsak said.

Jane thought of Maura and the way she felt when they were in bed together. "Uh-huh," she said absent-mindedly. A couple of minutes went by before Jane could focus on the case again. "I'll go see if Maura found something," Jane told Korsak as she made her way to the elevator.

"Hi, Jane," Maura said when Jane walked into the morgue.

"Hey, did you find something?" Jane said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry. I examined both bodies again and reviewed my reports, but there is nothing to help you find another suspect."

"It's OK," said Jane. "I knew you were too good at your job to miss anything." She looked into Maura eyes and found her smiling back at her.

"Thanks," said Maura. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"No plans yet," Jane said.

"Want to grab dinner at The Dirty Robber tonight?" Maura asked.

"Sure!" Jane said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Call me if you find anything!" she said as she walked to the door.

"I will," said Maura.

It was ten minutes before Jane had to leave for The Dirty Robber and she still hadn't found anything to wear.  
_Why am I making such a big deal about having dinner with my best friend?! _she asked herself. _We have lunch or dinner at least twice a week. _Finally, she decided to wear jeans, a white T-shirt, and her favorite pair of sneakers. She ran her fingers through her hair, took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her keys and headed out.

"Wow, you look nice!" Maura said as Jane sat down at their table at The Dirty Robber.

"Thanks, you too," Jane said. "I didn't want to dress like a detective for dinner."

"I don't mind, I like you in your detective clothes," Maura said, smiling at Jane. Jane felt her cheeks turn red and looked at the menu to hide her face.

"I feel like getting a burger, what do you want?" she asked Maura.

"What I want is for you to limit your fast food consumption," Maura said. "You should be eating more vegetables. Studies have shown that people who eat lots of fast food are more prone to depression and serious illnesses such as heart disease."

"All right, Dr. Google," Jane said. "I'll order a salad with my burger, but that's the best I can do." They both laughed and discussed the case until their order arrived.

"So, do you still like having my mother stay in your guest house?" Jane asked as she put way too much ketchup on her fries.

"Yes, I do," Maura said. "She is so sweet. I like having her around." Jane couldn't help but smile at the thought of Maura and her mother becoming close. "I think Angela is dating Lieutenant Cavanaugh. I've seen them a couple of times together at the guest house and she's always flirting with him in the Division One Café."

"Please, Maura," Jane said, trying to hold down her burger. "I do not want to think about my mother and my boss… you know…"

Maura laughed and said: "All right then, how's your love life? Anyone you like?" Jane almost choked on her milkshake.

"No!" she answered quickly. "After what happened with Agent Dean and Casey, I think I'm better off without men."

"I know what you mean," said Maura. "Every guy I like turns out to be either a fugitive or a serial killer. Maybe we should consider becoming lesbians," she said jokingly.

Jane looked at her in shock. When she regained control of her facial muscles she asked carefully: "Is… that… something you would seriously consider?"

"Well, I don't know," Maura said. "People don't _become _gay. It's not a choice. I have never been with a woman but I would like to keep my options open." Jane smiled and said: "Smart, double your chances."

"Who knows." Maura shrugged and finished her drink. After they paid their check, Jane drove Maura home. Before Maura got out of the car, she kissed Jane on the cheek and said: "See you tomorrow, Jane."

"Good night, Maura," Jane said. She watched Maura get inside and drove away, trying not to think of how badly she wanted to relive that kiss.

When Jane entered her street she noticed a man in a black hoodie run down the street before he disappeared in the dark. Chills went down her spine and she decided to keep her gun on the nightstand again. She locked the door behind her, made sure all the windows were closed and went into her bedroom. Jane brushed her teeth, changed into her boxers and climbed into bed. She looked at the pillow next to her and wished Maura was there.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought. _I can't feel this way, it'll ruin our friendship. _Jane closed her eyes and wished her feelings for Maura would go away. _I can't stay away from her,_ she realized. _We work together, I have to see her every day. _Determined to find a way to deal with her feelings, she turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Tension starts to build up between Jane and Maura. Jane confides in someone. New developments in the case and Jane and Maura go for a run! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3**

At 9.00 am, Jane entered Boston PD Headquarters. "Morning," she said. Korsak was already sitting at his desk.

"Wow," answered Korsak when he saw Jane's face. "What's the matter with you?"

"Didn't get much sleep," said Jane. She felt cranky and sad because they were getting nowhere with this case and she didn't know what to do about her feelings for Maura.

"Mia Clark's best friend is coming in today for an interview," said Korsak.

"Good," replied Jane. "Susan Richard's boyfriend gave me his card. I think I'll call him in for questioning as well. As long as we don't find any physical evidence, we might as well keep talking to the victims' friends and family. Maybe that'll give us a clue as to where to look for their killer."

Jane reached for her phone and dialed the boyfriend's number. At the same time, Maura entered the room. Jane hung up the phone immediately and nervously started to rearrange the items on her desk.

"Good morning," Maura said. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't be around today. A Medical Examiner from Connecticut has requested my assistance on a case. Dr. Pike will be available, should any bodies turn up."

"Thanks, Maura," said Korsak. Jane hardly looked up from her desk, afraid her face would give her away.

"Bye, Jane," Maura said.

"Bye," Jane replied softly, glancing in Maura's direction. Maura looked at Korsak, but he just shrugged. Maura wondered if she had done or said anything to make Jane upset. Jane was usually more upbeat in the morning.

"Anything happen between you two?" Korsak asked Jane once Maura had left the room.

"Don't ask," Jane said while she dialed Susan Richard's boyfriend's number again. After working with Jane for several years, Korsak knew when to leave Jane alone. He didn't ask any more questions and began to prepare the interviews. For this, Jane was truly thankful.

It was 2 pm and Korsak and Jane had just finished their interview with Mia Clark's best friend. According to her best friend, Mia had been a straight-A student in college and was now climbing the career ladder at her law firm. She had no boyfriend, but many friends and hobbies. In her spare time, she worked out as much as she could and babysat her nephew.

"OK, we learned a little more about her personality, her routine, her friends," Jane said. "Maybe we should be looking for connections between the two victims."

"Good idea," said Korsak. "Susan's boyfriend is coming in at 3."

"Great. I'm going to have lunch downstairs and meet you back here in an hour," Jane said to Korsak.

Jane made her way to the café and found Angela behind the counter.

"Hi Ma," Jane said. "Can I get some lunch?"

"Sure, honey," Angela said. "What would you like?"

"Whatever," Jane said as she plopped down on a chair.

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

Jane thought about acting as if everything was OK, but then she realized that her mom would see right through her. Her mom always knew when something was bothering her and she was great at giving advice.

"No, not really," Jane answered.

"What's up, honey? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Angela said. Jane smiled at her mom.

"I know, Ma," said Jane as she worked up the courage to confide in her mom. "Have you ever had a friend that you suddenly started to have feelings for?" she asked carefully.

"Well… Sean and I have been friends for a long time. He comes round at the café all the time. A couple of weeks ago, he asked me out. We've been dating ever since," Angela confessed.

"I know, Maura told me she saw you and Cavanaugh at the guest house a couple of times. I figured you were dating. Good for you, Ma," said Jane as she smiled at her mother. "But that's not really what I meant," she continued. "I meant; did you ever have a… a _girl_friend that you started to have feelings for?" Jane asked while looking at the counter.

For a moment, Angela stared at Jane and didn't say anything, but then she said: "No, that never happened to me." She looked at her daughter and asked: "Is it Maura?"  
Jane nodded.

"Sounds like you need to talk to Maura about this," Angela said. "For all you know, she feels the same way."

"No, I can't!" Jane said while tears started to well up in her eyes. "I won't jeopardize our friendship!"

"Then you need to take some time to figure out whatever it is that you're feeling. It could be just a crush," Angela suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Jane said, hoping these feelings would indeed be temporary.

"It'll be OK, honey," Angela told her. "Let's have some lunch first."

Jane smiled and wiped away her tears. _What would I do without Ma?_ she thought.

At exactly 3 pm, Korsak and Jane sat down with Susan's boyfriend Matthew.

"My name is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak and this is my partner, Detective Jane Rizzoli. Thanks for coming in," Korsak said.

"No problem," Matthew said, clearly upset. "I want the bastard who did this behind bars as soon as possible."

"We're sorry for your loss," said Jane. "Do you know if Susan had any enemies, anyone who might want to harm her?"

"No, I can't think of anyone. Susan was always saying how much she liked her colleagues. She loved her job. I think that she would have moved into the hospital if it wasn't for me."

"What can you tell me about her personality?" Korsak asked.

"She was very ambitious. Always concentrating on work, she never really went out," Matthew said.

"Any hobbies?" Jane asked.

"She loved to read. And she liked going to the gym."

Jane and Korsak continued asking questions for a while. After Matthew left, Korsak and Jane went back to their desks and started to review today's interviews.

"Let's take a look at the facts," Jane suggested.

"All right. Susan is ten years older than Mia. They live in the same neighborhood, but they move in different circles. Susan had a boyfriend while Mia was single. Mia had lots of friends while Susan was kind of a loner," Korsak summarized.

"They have nothing in common, except for the neighborhood they lived in and the fact that they're both health freaks," Jane concluded.

"Yes, they both work out at least twice a week," Korsak said.

"It's a long shot, but we could investigate all the gyms in my neighborhood," Jane suggested. "Maybe an employee has seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Korsak said. "We'll look into it first thing in the morning."

"OK, see you tomorrow," Jane said, relieved that she was able to go home.

Several hours later, Jane was on her couch drinking beer and eating pizza. She was thinking about Maura when her phone rang. Of course, it was Maura.

"Hi, Jane," Maura said. "Would you like to go for a run?"

Jane thought about seeing Maura, which made her feel excited and sad at the same time. Feeling guilty because she had just eaten an entire pepperoni pizza, she gave in. She changed into her running clothes and started the short run to Maura's.

"It's good to see you," Maura said as she opened the door. "How was your day? This morning, it seemed like something was bothering you."

"Didn't sleep well last night," Jane explained, hiding the real reason for her strange behavior this morning. "How was Connecticut?"

"It was a very interesting case," Maura said. "The M.E. seemed really nice. How's your case going?"

Maura closed the door behind her and they started their run. "Korsak and I interviewed Mia's best friend and Susan's boyfriend and we think we have a new lead," Jane said.

"That's good news!" Maura responded enthusiastically.

After a few miles, Maura started to feel tired. She looked over at Jane, who seemed to be as energized as she was when they started their run. Maura admired Jane's strength and stamina. _How does she do it? _Maura thought. _I can hardly breathe and she just keeps on running. She's so strong. _

"Come on, Maura!" Jane yelled as she noticed her best friend was falling behind. Maura smiled and bust out a sprint.  
_She's pushing me to keep going, to try harder and to discover my own strength. It's exactly what I need, _Maura thought.  
_  
_"We're almost there," Jane assured her best friend. Five minutes later, they arrived at Maura's.

"Want some water?" Maura asked Jane when they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please. That felt really good!" said Jane as she sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Your brain releases endorphins during physical exercise, which is causing you to feel happy," Maura explained. She walked to the fridge, gave Jane a bottle of water and started to gulp down her own bottle.

"I do feel happy," Jane said as she smiled at Maura. "And I am proud of you for finishing the run!"

"It's because of you," Maura stated. "You always push me to try harder." She looked at Jane's athletic figure and felt a gush of love and admiration. Maura wondered what she would do without Jane.

"I'm really glad you called me," Jane said. "A run was just what I needed to clear my head. My neck is killing me, though," she said as she rubbed her neck.

"Let me do that for you," Maura said. Maura walked over to Jane and started massaging Jane's neck. Jane was surprised by Maura's offer but as soon as Maura's soft hands touched Jane's neck, everything around her disappeared. She felt her heart rate speed up and tried to control her breathing. She was feeling aroused by Maura's touch.

"Mmm...," she involuntarily mumbled and closed her eyes. Maura could smell Jane's hair. It smelled sweet and fresh, even though they had just completed a five-mile run. She felt a bit confused about how good it felt to touch Jane.

"That feels really good," Jane said softly.

"Feeling better?" Maura asked after a minute or two.

"Yes, much better," Jane said.

Maura playfully tugged Jane's hair and said: "It's getting late. I should take a shower and go to sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Jane got up, smiled at Maura and made her way to the door.

"Be careful on your way home, all right?" Maura said to Jane, thinking about the killer that was still at large in Jane's neighborhood. Maura was not a hugger but she felt the need to embrace Jane.

"I will, thanks for the run," Jane said as she walked out the door.

"You too! See you tomorrow," Maura replied and closed her front door. She tried to find a scientific explanation for her unexpected need for physical contact with Jane. She felt confused but strangely excited as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, Jane was at home trying to figure out if Maura's massage was just a friendly gesture or more than that. Maura wasn't usually this 'touchy' and she was sure she had caught Maura staring at her more than once tonight. Jane couldn't explain it, but she felt a vibe from Maura which made her feel excited and happy. She hung her towel on the back of the door and went to bed. Jane stared at the ceiling for a minute before she closed her eyes and thought about Maura's hands on her skin. Jane let her hand slide under the covers and into her boxers. She fantasized about Maura and wondered if what was happening inside her head could ever be real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane woke up, still feeling a bit sore from last night's run. She thought about Maura massaging her and a smile appeared on her face. Jane's sadness and confusion over her feelings for Maura started to fade away. Obviously, Maura wasn't uncomfortable touching her. She was even open to expanding her sexual horizon, as she had stated at The Dirty Robber. _Maybe there's hope_, Jane thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, it's Korsak. Bad news. We have a third victim."

"Damn it!" Jane said. "Where?"

"You won't have to go too far. It's on your block." Jane ran to the window and saw the crime scene being marked by yellow tape across the street.

"I'll be right there," she said and hurried back to her bedroom to wash up and get dressed. Only a few minutes later, Jane arrived at the crime scene.

"Victim's name is Joanna Franklin, 39, single, professor at Boston Cambridge University. Did you know her?" Korsak asked.

"No," Jane said, looking shocked. She didn't know the victim, but this murder was a little too close to home, literally.

"No signs of forced entry," Korsak said. "Looks like he came in through the bedroom window."

"Stupid," Jane said, frustrated. "These murders were all over the news. How could anyone in this neighborhood sleep with their windows open?"

"Probably the heat," Korsak suggested.

"Still…," Jane sighed. "Where's Maura?"

"On her way. The body's inside."

Jane ducked under the yellow tape and stepped into the house. CSI's were taking pictures in the bedroom. When she saw the third victim lying on the bed with her throat slashed, just like the other two victims, Jane's hands clenched into fists. Korsak entered the bedroom and started taking notes. Maura came in right behind him and Jane's face lit up, temporarily forgetting the dead woman on the bed.

"Hey," Maura said, smiling back at Jane. "How's your neck?"

"Good, thanks," Jane said. "Not sure about hers, though." Jane pointed at the victim. Maura bent over the body and started examining it.

"Cause of death is a slashed carotid artery," said Maura, stating the obvious. "Liver temp suggests she's been dead for approximately six hours."

Jane realized she had been asleep at that time. Somehow she felt guilty and wondered if she could have saved her neighbor's life. As if Maura could read Jane's mind, she put her hand on Jane's shoulder and said: "There's nothing you could have done. She bled out within minutes." Jane was thankful for Maura's words.

"Thanks, Maur."

"I'll get the body transported to the morgue," Maura said. "I will get started with the autopsy as soon as possible." More determined than ever to catch this killer, Jane went back to Boston PD Headquarters to start the investigation on the third murder.

Jane walked into the Division One Café to get some coffee before she went upstairs and ran into her brother, Frankie.

"Hey, Janie, what's up?" he asked.

"We got a third victim, this time in my street," she told him, trying to hide how upset she was.

"What?! The case with the murders in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah, it's likely the murders are connected. All three victims lived in my neighborhood, had good careers and they all had their throats slashed."

"Oh my God, Janie," Frankie said, shocked. "You could be next!"

"Don't be silly," Jane told her brother, even though she was not convinced she had nothing to worry about. "I'm going back to work, OK? Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
Frankie looked at his sister as she walked away, surprised that she was not struck down by fear.

A couple of hours later, Jane and Korsak had written the report on the third murder, notified the victim's family and scheduled a morning meeting with Joanne's boss at BCU.

"I'll go see if Maura has found anything during the autopsy," Jane said.

"Are you coming?" she asked Korsak.

"No, I'll sit this one out. Call me if Maura found something."

"OK," Jane said, a little relieved Korsak was going home early so she could have some time alone with Maura. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button. When she walked into the morgue, Maura was just finishing her examination of the body.

"There you are," she said. "I wondered when you would come down to see me."

"Korsak and I were busy all afternoon writing the report and calling the victim's family."  
Maura simply smiled. To avoid an awkward silence, Jane said: "What can you tell me about the body?"

"She was in excellent health; strong muscles, expensive dental work. No defensive wounds," Maura stated.

"So she was killed in her sleep?" Jane asked, chills running down her spine.

"It seems that way, yes."

"Have you found any physical evidence? Hairs or fibers?"

"Yes, I did, actually," Maura said. "I found a dark, short hair on the victim's nightgown."

"Really?!" Jane gasped, surprised by this discovery. "Our killer's getting sloppy. Good job, Maur!"

"I'm not sure if this hair is useful, the hair follicle is still attached but it is very small. I'll try a DNA test first thing in the morning," said Maura.

"Thanks," Jane said, feeling relieved that they were finally making some progress with this case.

"How are you, Jane?" Maura asked in a very serious tone of voice, changing the direction of their conversation. For a moment, Jane wondered what she would say. She didn't want Maura to know that she was scared.

"I'm fine," she said, waving Maura's concerns away. "It'll be a matter of time before we catch this guy." Maura came in closer and looked Jane in the eyes.

"You don't have to play Strong Detective Jane for me. It's OK to be scared." Maura took Jane's hands in hers. Feeling a bit taken aback by Maura's gesture, Jane wasn't sure how to react. Maura was always there for her, but usually she would just distract Jane with scientific facts or try to find practical solutions to her problems. But this… this felt different. Jane could feel her and Maura connecting on a deeper level. For a split second, she could see in Maura's eyes that she was feeling it, too. Then she regrouped and said: "You know me, I don't get spooked easily."

Maura let go of Jane's hands and asked: "Do you want to get dinner at the café?"

"Yes, let's call it a night," Jane said.

"I'll finish up here and meet you upstairs in a bit," Maura said. Maura watched Jane walk out the door and felt powerless. She knew that Jane wasn't OK. How could anyone be OK after three of their neighbors had been brutally murdered? Over the last couple of days, she had started to feel closer to Jane. They had been best friends for years, but Maura felt a change in their relationship. Jane was acting different around her ever since they had spent the night together at her apartment. Maura didn't know why, but she had started to feel physically attracted to Jane. She needed to be close to her. Maybe it was this case. Maybe it was all just about her worrying about her best friend being hurt. She could not stand the thought of something happening to Jane. Maura tried not to think of the worst case scenario and went upstairs.

At the Division One Café, she found Jane and Frankie and Angela arguing. Frankie had told his mother about the third victim in Jane's street.

"You're staying at Maura's tonight," Angela said determined.

"Ma, I'm a cop. It'll be fine," Jane assured her mother.

"Jane, you can't sleep alone tonight! Who knows what that creep has planned for his next victim," said Frankie.

"I have a gun!" Jane said.

"It won't be much use if you're sleeping," her mother said.

"Yes, be realistic," said Frankie. "You have to get out of that neighborhood."

"Staying at Maura's won't make a difference; her house is close to mine! And I refuse to be driven out of my own home by this monster," she said. Jane was actually more nervous about spending another night with Maura than she was about the killer. The last time they had spent the night together, Jane started to have feelings for Maura. Feelings that made her see Maura in a completely different way. Those feelings had not disappeared. She was sure that if they spent the night together, those feelings would become stronger than ever. Jane didn't want to torture herself. "I'm not going to impose on Maura just because some whack job decided he likes to kill women in my neighborhood."

Angela desperately looked at Maura for support.

"It's OK, Jane. You can stay at my place," Maura interjected. "You won't be imposing. I would actually feel safer with you there." Jane looked at Maura, saw her face and finally caved.

"All right, I'll grab a few things at home and meet you back at your place in half an hour."

It was already dark when Jane entered Maura's home.

"It's me!" she yelled.

"Hi!" Maura said while she was cleaning up the last dishes in her kitchen.

"Where's your turtle?" Jane asked while she looked around, threw her bag in a corner and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Tortoise," Maura corrected her. Jane smiled. She loved pushing Maura's buttons and she knew exactly what they were.

"Bass is at the zoo," Maura explained. "I can't take care of him full time."

"Shoot, and here I thought we were safe from that killer with Bass around," Jane said playfully.

"Thanks for staying over. I'm glad you came to your senses and started listening to you mother," Maura said.

"Ha, she wishes," Jane said. "It wasn't Ma who convinced me, Maura."

"It wasn't?" Maura said with a questioning look on her face.

"No, it was you," Jane said.

"What was it that made you change your mind?" Jane smiled softly at Maura before she looked down at the counter.

"You saying that you would feel safer with me."

"I do feel safer when you're here," Maura said. "I know I can always count on you to protect me." She walked over to Jane, who turned to face her. She took Maura's hand and said: "You're right; I wouldn't let anything happen to you… ever." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Maura suggested they open a bottle of wine and watch a movie.

"Sure," Jane said. "But nothing scary, just pick something light and funny."

Maura smiled and said: "I'm sure I can handle that."

Twenty minutes later, they were on the couch watching a romantic comedy. They had both finished their first glass of wine.

"Now, why would she do that?!" Jane yelled at the TV screen. The female lead was crashing a wedding to tell the groom she loved him.

"Because she loves him and she wants to tell him that before it's too late," Maura said.

"Too late?" Jane said. "The guy is about to say I do! I'd say that ship has sailed…"

"Don't you get it, Jane? In the end, love always wins," Maura said, looking at Jane. Jane stared back at her. A loud bang broke their eye contact. Jane shot up from the couch, looking for her gun in a state of panic.

"Jane, easy," Maura said. "It's probably just a cat knocking over a garbage can."

With her gun in her hand, Jane checked the front door and the windows. They were all locked. Outside, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Jane felt embarrassed. She had tried so hard to hide her fear. _How could Maura count on me to protect her, if I jump up at every sound I hear?!_ she thought, mad at herself for panicking for no reason.

"I'm sorry, Maura," she said as she walked back to the couch. She put her gun back on the coffee table and sat down next to her best friend.

"Don't be sorry," Maura said. "I told you it's OK to be scared." Jane was silent. She concentrated on the TV again and waited for her heart rate to slow back down. Maura knew that Jane was scared. It was kind of weird, they had worked on so many cases with female murder victims, but none of them seemed to have an impact on Jane like this case did. She thought of ways to help Jane relax. After a few minutes, Maura grabbed a blanket and covered them both. Jane smiled, slowly moving closer to Maura. She could feel her warmth. Maura put her right arm on the back of the couch, almost touching Jane's shoulder. Jane noticed this and wondered if it was a sign that Maura had started feeling the same way she did. Slowly and carefully, Jane moved closer to Maura, they were both still looking at the TV. Jane could now feel Maura's arm wrapping around her shoulder. A little nervous, but desperate to feel Maura's body against hers, Jane slowly settled against Maura's chest. It felt so nice. She could hear Maura's heartbeat.

"I'm glad you are finally comfortable enough with me to let your guard down," Maura said softly.

"Yeah, well, you know me…" Jane answered. "I don't like to show my weaknesses."

Maura put her other arm around Jane. Jane hugged her back. She had never felt safer than right now.

An hour later, the credits were rolling on the TV screen and Maura looked over at Jane. Jane was sleeping against Maura's chest, safely tucked under her arm. Maura liked seeing Jane like this. _Strong Detective Jane has a soft spot_, she thought. Maura was relieved that Jane had finally given up on acting tough around her. Jane had an aversion of physical contact with anyone and only hugged someone when that person was upset. Maura figured it was because Jane didn't want to seem weak or dependent. But seeing Jane seek comfort in Maura's embrace proved that something had changed. Maura looked at her for a few more seconds, cherishing the image of her best friend lying in her arms before she decided they should clean up and go to bed.

"Jane, wake up," Maura said, patting Jane's arm. Jane opened her eyes. "You missed the ending."

Jane realized she was still holding Maura. She had felt so comfortable that she fell asleep in that position. Jane quickly sat upright, rubbed her eyes and tried to look awake.

"I'm sure they lived happily ever after," she said.

"They did. Told you love would win," Maura smirked. Jane got up and started to fold up the blanket. Maura took the empty wine glasses to the kitchen. Jane followed her, starting to feel a bit nervous. Now, they had to go to bed… together. Jane realized that it really wasn't any different from cuddling on the couch, but somehow, it made her feel anxious. Probably because sleeping in the same bed was what had caused her to start having feelings for Maura. Jane walked back to the couch to grab her gun, made her way into the bedroom and placed it on the nightstand, before following Maura into the bathroom. They silently brushed their teeth. Maura noticed Jane was nervous. They avoided each other's eyes in the bathroom mirror. Maura finished washing up first and went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Jane lingered in the bathroom until Maura had changed. Jane entered the bedroom and quickly undressed. It surprised her when she caught Maura staring at her. She climbed into bed and settled onto the pillow, her eyes directed at the ceiling.

"I'm glad I decided to stay over," she said. "The truth is… I _was_ scared," Jane admitted. "I was scared out of my mind. I just didn't want anyone to know because… well… I'm a detective. I'm supposed to catch the bad guys, not be afraid of them."

"Jane, you're allowed to be scared. It doesn't make you any less of a detective. I'm your best friend, you can be honest with me. You shouldn't hide your feelings."  
Maura's words hit Jane like a bolt of lightning. Right then and there, Jane decided to open up. She turned on her side to face Maura.

"Maur… I need to tell you something," Jane started. "I feel different around you…" she said. "I don't know why."

"I noticed. And I understand what you mean," Maura replied. "I… I feel the same way." Maura sighed and wondered if what she was about to say was too much of a revelation. "I've been feeling the need to be closer to you, emotionally… and physically." Jane stared at Maura in disbelief.

"Really?" she said. "That's exactly what I've been feeling, it freaked me out… I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I… I was afraid that I would lose you if I told you."

"You could never lose me," Maura assured her. She reached for Jane's hand under the covers. The warmth of her best friend's touch made Jane's heart melt.

"I love being with you," Jane said.

"Me too," Maura said softly while her hand traveled up Jane's arm, making Jane quiver. Jane longed for more. Maura's hand was now on Jane's face. They gazed at each other and Jane's hand met Maura's.

"It's a thin line between love and friendship," Maura said.

"It is," Jane agreed. She had fantasized about being with Maura many times in the last few weeks. And here she was, in bed with Maura… Maura telling her she's been having the same feelings. Jane wanted nothing more than to kiss Maura's lips, but something was holding her back.

"I'm scared to cross that line…" Jane admitted.

"We don't have to figure this out right now," Maura said. They were both silent for a moment. "Can I at least hold you?" Maura asked carefully.

"Of course," Jane said, smiling.

Jane passionately embraced Maura. She was glad she finally found a way to tell Maura about her feelings. She never thought Maura would feel the same way, but apparently, she did. Jane wasn't sure where to go from here, but she was certain they would figure it out. She tightened her grip on Maura. Maura closed her eyes, brushed Jane's hair away and kissed her neck. She felt closer to Jane than she ever had before. It was the best feeling in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane woke up as the first beam of sunlight peeked through Maura's drapes. She felt calm, at ease and surprisingly well-rested. She thought about their case. That maniac was still out there, but she had slept like a baby. Jane smelled something familiar. When she looked down, she saw that it was Maura's hair. Maura was still asleep, lying on her chest. Everything that happened last night came rushing back. Jane thought about their conversation. She still couldn't believe that Maura reacted the way she did. Jane had anticipated rejection. She thought it would end up being an awkward conversation with Maura saying that she wanted some distance between them. Jane was aware of the risks she had taken. Their friendship could have been damaged beyond repair. The fact that Maura hadn't sent her away made Jane feel happy and relieved. She stroked Maura's hair and kissed the top of her head. Maura started to wake up.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jane said.

"Hey, you." Maura smiled and moved so that she could see Jane's face.

"How did you sleep?" Jane asked.

"Very well. You're softer than my pillow."

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now," Jane said. "I was so afraid I'd lose you because of what I told you last night."

Maura simply smiled and touched Jane's face. Maura was glad Jane had told her how she felt. She never would have had the courage to tell Jane about her feelings. Neither Maura nor Jane knew what to say. Jane brushed Maura's hair away from her face and resisted the urge to kiss her. They hadn't figured out what to do next.

"I'm so glad you're in my life," Maura said.

"Me too."

Jane hugged Maura tightly and kissed her softly on the cheek. For the next couple of minutes, they just lay in each other's arms, silently.  
Jane's phone broke the silence. Jane grumbled and let go of Maura to answer her phone.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, where are you?!" Korsak said. "You were supposed to meet me at the station half an hour ago to prepare our meeting with Joanne Franklin's boss at BCU."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Jane said, shocked. "I'm so sorry, Korsak." She looked at her watch. They were supposed to be at BCU in 30 minutes.

"I've prepared most of the meeting, you can tag along," Korsak said. He wondered what had occupied Jane's mind. Never before had Jane missed an appointment. Work would always come first with her.

"Of course, I'll be there! I'll meet you at BCU in 30 minutes." Jane climbed out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get washed up.

"I'm sorry, Maura, I have to run. I have a meeting at BCU and I totally forgot to help Korsak prepare for it."

"It's OK, Jane. I have to get started on that DNA test anyway," Maura said as she got out of bed. After having only two sips of coffee and half a sandwich for breakfast, Jane grabbed her jacket and her keys and headed for the door. Just before she walked out, she halted and smiled at Maura.

"Thanks for… just thanks."

"Bye, Jane. I'll see you later today," Maura replied, smiling happily.

"Bye, Maura."

Fifteen minutes later, Korsak and Jane met outside BCU.

"So, who's the guy?" Korsak asked Jane directly.

"Excuse me?" Jane said nervously.

"I've never known you to skip work."

"There's no guy. I just… didn't hear my alarm," Jane said, looking nervously at the ground. Korsak shrugged. Something was off. Jane was obviously hiding something, but Korsak decided it wasn't his business so he dropped it.

At 11 am sharp, Korsak and Jane walked into the chancellor's office at BCU.

"Thank you for meeting us," Jane said. She introduced Korsak and herself and sat down at the chancellor's desk. The chancellor was a middle-aged man, who seemed friendly and cooperative.

"When did Joanne start her employment here at the university?" Korsak asked.

"She started about three years ago. She gained popularity with the students almost instantly."

"Did she often speak about her personal life?" Jane asked.

"Not really. She was very dedicated to her work. She was even up for tenure. The only personal information I know about her is that she was single and that she liked sports."

Jane and Korsak looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. _All three victims worked out. _Jane suddenly remembered they were about to make a list of gyms in her neighborhood before the third victim was found.

"Do you happen to know which gym or sports club she frequented?" she said.

"No, I'm sorry."

Korsak and Jane both looked disappointed.

"Can you think of any students that would wish her harm?" Korsak continued.

"No, I can't think of anyone," the chancellor answered. "As I said, Joanna was a very popular professor, not just with the students but with the other professors as well. If there had been any conflicts or disagreements, I would have known about it."

They continued asking questions for some time, but nothing helpful came up.

"Thank you very much for your time," Korsak said after about half an hour.

"Please don't hesitate to contact us if anything comes to mind," Jane said as she handed the chancellor her card.

"I sure will, good luck with the investigation," he said, escorting them out.

As they walked to their cars, Jane and Korsak agreed that they should look at the gyms and sports clubs in Jane's neighborhood.

When they arrived at Boston PD Headquarters, Jane realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since her hasty breakfast at Maura's this morning.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat, OK?" she told Korsak as she walked into the café.

"Sure, I'll get started and I'll meet you upstairs in a bit."

Jane sat down at the counter and ordered lunch. Angela was busy serving other customers. While she waited for her order to arrive, Jane started to think about how she woke up this morning. She conjured up the image of Maura lying on her chest, all the while gazing dreamily into the distance. Oh, how she would love to wake up like that every morning. Unfortunately, Jane's musings were cut short.

"What are you smiling about?!" her mother asked.

She startled when she realized her mom was right in front of her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the case."

"You're a bad liar, Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela replied.

"Could I just get my lunch, Ma?"

"Sure, honey," Angela said as she gave her daughter a full plate.

"Thanks, Ma."

Jane figured that if she ate really quickly, she could go see how Maura was doing before she went up to help Korsak. In just 10 minutes, she finished her lunch. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button, leaving Angela with a puzzled look on her face.

Maura wasn't at the morgue, so Jane figured that she was in her office. She smiled when she found her sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Maura," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Jane."

"Any luck on the DNA test?"

"No, I'm sorry. A DNA test takes time. It's a very delicate process," she explained. "I should have the results by the end of the day, though." Maura stood up and walked out from behind her desk towards Jane.

"Is that the only reason you came to see me?" she asked as a smile appeared on her face. Jane checked to see if the blinds were closed.

"No," she admitted. "I also wanted to tell you that I liked waking up with you very much." Jane took a step in Maura's direction, their bodies almost touching.  
Maura took Jane's hands in hers and said: "I liked waking up with you, too. I'm really glad you told me how you feel."

"Me too," Jane said.

"So… where do we go from here?" Maura asked. "Do you want to start dating? And should we keep it a secret or should we tell people?"

"I don't know, Maura," Jane said. "I really want to be with you but… aren't you worried about what it might do to our friendship? If things go wrong and I lost you as a friend… I don't think I could handle that."

"Why would things go wrong?" Maura said, gently squeezing Jane's hands and leaning forward. Her lips were only an inch away from Jane's when Frankie opened the door.

"Janie…," he started. Maura instantly let go of Jane's hands and took a step back. Frankie looked at them, shocked.

"I… uh… just wanted to tell you that Korsak has found the gym where all three victims worked out," Frankie said.

"Great!" Jane said, acting as if there was nothing awkward about this situation. "I'll be right up."

Frankie closed the door and went back upstairs. Maura laughed, but Jane wasn't happy her little brother had walked in just as she was about to kiss Maura.

"I have to get back to work," she said.

"Sure, I'll text you the results of the DNA test before I go home," Maura said, a little disappointed that their moment had been ruined. She knew that Jane didn't like how it had ended, either.

"Jane, don't worry. We'll be OK."

Jane gave her a faint smile and walked out of Maura's office to meet Korsak.

"I got lucky," Korsak said. "There are five gyms and sports club in your neighborhood. I called all of them to ask if our victims were registered members. Only one of them issued membership cards to all three victims."

"Nice!" Jane replied. "Let's go over there and check it out." Korsak nodded and followed her to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later, they parked their car and went inside. It was a large and luxurious gym.

"Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak, this is my partner Detective Jane Rizzoli," Korsak said while they flashed their badges at the woman at the reception. "We would like to speak to the manager, please."

"Sure, I'll get him. Just a second," she replied. She walked away, allowing Jane and Korsak to look around. _A membership to this gym could easily cost a few hundred bucks a month_, Jane thought. Everything around them looked expensive. Just as Jane was about to tell Korsak that she would rather run outside for free, the manager walked up to them.

"Scott Peters, nice to meet you," he said while shaking their hands. "Would you like to go to my office?"

"Yes, please," Jane answered. "It's a rather sensitive issue."

"I hope I'm not in trouble?" Mr. Peters asked.

"No, but three of your members are," Korsak said as Mr. Peters closed the door to his office and walked to his desk.

"Mia Clark, Susan Richards and Joanne Franklin have been murdered. All of them had a membership to this gym," Korsak continued, while showing Mr. Peters photos of the victims.

"I don't recognize them," Mr. Peters said, obviously shocked by this news.

"Any reports of harassment or violent behavior?" Jane asked.

"No. Not a single complaint in the last six months."

"We're going to need a list of all your members and employees," Korsak said.

"Of course. I'll get it for you right now," Mr. Peters said. A couple of minutes later, he returned with the list, which had a few hundred names on it.  
"I hope it helps," he said. "But as I said before, there hasn't been a single complaint in the last few months. We make it our priority to keep our members and staff happy."

Afraid they were at another dead end, Jane and Korsak thanked Mr. Peters for his time and walked back to their car. As they arrived at Boston PD Headquarters, Jane got a text from Maura.

_Jane, I'm on my way home. Almost forgot to text you. DNA results came back.  
Hair belongs to John Garrett, 21, Boston resident. Prior convictions include breaking and entering and DUI.  
_  
"Ha! Looks like we're not at a dead end anymore," Jane said as she showed Korsak Maura's text. "We have a name. Do you want to check the list of members and employees at the gym right now?" Jane asked, secretly hoping this could wait until the morning. She was feeling tired and wanted to go home.

"I can handle that," Korsak said after seeing Jane's face. "You can go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks, Korsak. I appreciate that," Jane said, patting him on the shoulder. She turned around and walked to her car. It was getting dark. As she drove off, she figured she could swing by Maura to thank her for her help.

After a ten-minute drive, Jane parked her car on Maura's driveway. She noticed the light was on in Maura's kitchen, but she sensed that something was off. When she saw that Maura's front door was ajar, she reached for her radio and called for back-up. She grabbed her gun and slowly opened the door with her foot. The lock had obviously been tampered with. Her heart started racing. Anger and fear took over. _This cannot be happening_, she thought. _Not Maura, not now we are getting so close. _Tears started to well up in her eyes as she wondered if she had come too late.

"Jane!" Maura yelled.

Jane ran to the kitchen, her gun still drawn. There they were. A man in a black hoodie had Maura in his grip, holding a knife to her throat. Maura was crying and obviously panicking. Jane quickly considered her options. She could try to shoot him, but the risk of his knife cutting Maura's throat was too big. _I have to distract him,_ she thought as she remembered she had called for back-up. _In a few minutes, Korsak and Frankie will be here._

"It's over, John!" she said, pointing the gun at him.

"Ah, so you know my name?" he said in a deep, creepy voice. "With whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD. Drop the knife!"

"Why should I?" he said. Jane was subtly trying to signal Maura to keep calm; back-up was on the way.

"Because you don't want any more blood on your hands," Jane said, trying to remain calm and focused.

"How do you know what I want?!" he yelled. "Nobody cares about what I want! I've always been on my own! My mother never had time for me, she was always working!"

"So you decided to kill women with careers?" Jane asked. At that moment, Korsak and Frankie burst in. They both pointed their gun at Garrett.

"Drop your weapon!" Korsak shouted.

Garrett was overwhelmed by this sudden invasion.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled while he briefly took the knife away from Maura's throat and pointed it at Korsak.

Jane didn't hesitate for a second and shot him right in the head. The knife dropped to the floor. One second later, Garrett dropped to the floor as well. Alarmed by the gunshot, Angela and Lieutenant Cavanaugh stormed in. Maura looked at Jane, still in shock but aware of the fact that she was safe now. Jane put her gun back in her holster and ran over to Maura, fighting tears of relief. She took Maura's face in her hands and kissed her right on the lips. Completely unaware of the fact that Korsak, Frankie, Angela and Cavanaugh were all staring at them, Jane and Maura kissed as if their lives depended on it. Korsak and Frankie looked at each other, smiling. They both had suspected something was going on between them. Frankie knew for sure after he had caught them almost kissing in Maura's office. Angela remembered Jane telling her about her feelings for Maura and smiled, happy that her daughter had finally found love. Cavanaugh's jaw was on the floor.

"So, I see you're not scared anymore to cross the line between love and friendship?" Maura said, her arms wrapped around Jane's neck.  
Jane smiled and shook her head before she kissed Maura again. She was ready to jump over the edge. As long as she was with Maura, everything would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is rated M. **

**Chapter 6**

It was a couple of hours after Garrett was shot. Korsak and Frankie had offered to deal with the body and the paperwork that came with closing the case. Cavanaugh had told Jane and Maura they could have a couple days off to recover from the shooting.

Maura was in Jane's shower, washing away the fear of almost getting killed. Jane sat on her couch, thinking about how close it had been. If she had arrived just a few minutes later, Maura could have been dead right now. As a detective, she was used to high-stress situations. She didn't feel guilty or shocked about shooting Garrett. After all, shooting bad guys was her job. Almost losing Maura however, made her feel she needed a break from work. She was grateful that Cavanaugh had arranged a few days of paid leave for both of them.

"That was one of the best showers I've had in a very long time," Maura said as she emerged from Jane's bathroom in a bathrobe. She appeared calm and no longer in shock.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jane asked as she stood up and walked towards Maura.

"Wouldn't say no to a glass of wine," Maura said.

"Coming right up."

Jane kissed Maura on the lips as she passed her on the way to the kitchen. Maura sat down on the couch while Jane poured two glasses of wine. She walked back to the couch and handed one glass to Maura.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," Jane said as she sat down next to Maura.

"I know, that kiss you gave me after you shot Garrett was quite intense. I think it's the best kiss I've ever had," Maura chuckled.

"Glad to hear that," Jane said, smiling.

"The only thing I could think about when Garrett was holding that knife to my throat is that I didn't want to die without ever having kissed you," Maura said. Jane responded by kissing Maura softly on the lips. "I guess something good came out of all of this," Maura said when their lips parted. "I wonder if we would have taken this step if my life hadn't been at stake."

"I think I would have caved eventually," Jane smirked.

Maura put down her glass of wine and hugged Jane. "My hero," she said. Jane inhaled deeply and quickly became intoxicated by the smell of Maura's hair. She kissed Maura's cheek and started to trail down her neck. She moved Maura's robe to kiss her collarbone. Jane was ready to take another step with Maura.

"Jane…" Maura moaned while Jane was kissing her somewhere below her right ear. Jane let go of Maura, mistaking her moans for a sign of protest.

"I'm sorry, is this happening too fast?"

"Not at all," Maura assured Jane. She had felt nothing but happiness and passion when Jane kissed her, so getting even more intimate felt perfectly natural. Jane smiled and continued kissing Maura's neck.

"Dr. Isles!" she said, faking being shocked. "Are you naked under that robe?!"

"Yes, I am, Detective," Maura said playfully. Jane found herself getting turned on quickly. She kissed Maura's collarbone and made her way back up to her neck. Maura started moaning softly. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. She kissed Jane on the lips and lay down on the couch, pulling Jane on top of her. Feeling Jane's body on hers turned Maura on and made her feel safe at the same time. Jane alternated between kissing Maura's lips and Maura's neck.

"This isn't really fair," Maura said between kisses.

"What isn't?"

"Aside from this robe, I am completely naked. You, on the other hand, are completely dressed."

"You're right. How do you propose we remedy that, Doctor?" Jane asked coyly.

"I think we should take this into the bedroom," Maura said determined. Jane smiled. She had waited so long for this moment. She never thought that a confrontation with a serial killer would lead to this.

"Doctor's orders," Jane said as she got up, took Maura's hand and walked towards her bedroom. Before she could even switch the lights on, Maura pressed her against the door and kissed her fiercely. Maura started to unbutton Jane's shirt. Jane was turned on by Maura taking charge. Once her shirt was off, Jane unclasped her bra, which Maura immediately took off.

"You are so sexy," Maura said as she took a step back to gaze at Jane, who was now half naked. "But those pants... you know they have to go, right?"

Jane smiled and pulled Maura closer to her. She started to undo her robe while Maura unzipped Jane's pants. Jane's heart was racing, even though this was exactly what she wanted. They made their way to the bed, never unlocking their lips. Jane lay down on the bed, raising her hips to help Maura remove her pants. Jane was now completely naked. Maura just stood there, silently gazing at the naked woman before her.

"Maur, what are you doing?"

"Just… looking at you."

Jane stared back at her. Maura was slowly opening her robe and let it slide down her body.

"God…" Jane sighed. "Could you be any sexier?"

"I'll try," Maura said as she walked towards the bed. She slowly lay down on top of Jane and softly kissed her lips. Jane wrapped her hands around Maura and pressed their bodies together. The feeling of Maura's breasts against hers made Jane more aroused than she had ever been. Maura felt Jane's heart racing and put her hand on her chest.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

Jane nodded and kissed Maura again. She wanted her now more than ever. Maura's lips parted from Jane's and started making her way down Jane's body. She stroked Jane's nipple with her hand before her lips took over. Jane closed her eyes and moaned. She imagined being with Maura would be good, but this… This is more she could have ever hoped for. Maura didn't stop there. Her lips released Jane's breast and kissed her abs before she arrived at her belly button. Jane felt the burning sensation between her legs getting stronger and stronger.

"Please, don't stop…" she begged Maura.

Maura didn't. She reached for Jane's breast with one hand while her mouth traveled to where Jane wanted it the most. Jane was already so wet that Maura didn't have to do much work to get Jane to the edge. Jane started moaning louder. She could feel her orgasm getting closer.

"God… Maura…" Jane said as she looked at Maura's head between her legs.

Maura finally settled on Jane's clit and sucked it gently. It didn't take long for Jane to come.

"Ohhh… Maura!" Jane moaned as she climaxed for the first time in Maura's presence. For a few blissful seconds, Jane left Earth. She held onto Maura's soft, blonde hair as she enjoyed the last few waves of her orgasm. Maura gently kissed Jane's inner-thigh.

"Oh my God…," Jane breathed while she let go of Maura's hair.

"How did I do?" Maura asked, giving her mouth a quick wipe.

"Better than any man I've ever been with," Jane said, smiling at the woman who had brought her this insane amount of pleasure.

Maura climbed back on top of her and wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders as they kissed passionately.

"I guess now it's your turn," Jane said, slightly nervous. This was the first time she was making love to a woman. She wanted to bring Maura the same pleasure as she had just been given, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Don't worry," Maura said softly. "You'll do fine." Jane smiled. It was as if Maura could read her mind.  
Jane embraced Maura. She ran her hands up and down Maura's body while she kissed her lips. She let her hands rest on Maura's hips. Maura sat up and Jane looked at the amazing woman that sat on top of her. She reached up and slowly caressed Maura's breasts. Maura moaned softly and closed her eyes. Jane let one hand slide down and put it around Maura's waist while she used the other one to prop herself up. She could now kiss Maura's abs. Jane's lips moved up towards her breasts. Softly, she sucked on her right nipple.

"Jane…" Maura breathed. "I need you inside of me…"

Jane kept one arm around Maura's waist, while she moved the other in between Maura's legs. She caressed Maura's center and felt her wetness.

"Inside of me..." Maura begged, desperate for a release. Jane thought of all the times she had pleasured herself. _This couldn't be more complicated than that, _she thought as she let her middle finger slide inside of Maura.

"Oh, Jane," Maura groaned. Encouraged by Maura's moans, Jane added a second finger and sped up the pace. Maura was now bucking her hips to follow Jane's rhythm. Jane caressed one of Maura's breasts with her free hand.

"Come for me, Maura," she said. She knew Maura was close. She could feel Maura's wetness running down her fingers into her hand.

"Jaaane!" Maura screamed when she finally came. Jane could feel Maura's walls tighten around her fingers. Maura rode out her orgasm on Jane's hand. Once her release was over, she opened her eyes and let herself fall into Jane's arms.

"Told you you'd do fine," she said with a grin on her face.

The next morning, Jane and Maura woke up late, their bodies intertwined. Jane was lying in Maura's arms, Maura stroking her hair.

"I can't believe we did that," Maura chuckled.

"Me neither," Jane replied. "Although, I had been fantasizing about it for quite some time."

"You didn't!" Maura said, acting as if she were surprised.

"Don't tell me you never thought about me in that way."

"Not until recently. I realized I was attracted to you only a couple of weeks ago. But when you kissed me, I definitely knew I wanted you," Maura confessed.

"Well, it's a good thing I kissed you, then," Jane said, smiling. She kissed Maura's lips and lightly brushed her hand up and down Maura's naked body. "What do you want to do today?"

"I guess I should get back to my place. Clean up a bit, do some grocery shopping."

"I'll come with you," Jane said, thinking Maura might need some support. After all, she was almost killed in her own kitchen.

"That's very sweet of you," Maura said, giving Jane a peck on the cheek as she got out of bed to take a shower.

Jane looked at her as she walked towards the bathroom. She still couldn't believe she had made love to Maura. It had been the best night of her life. Everything about making love to Maura had felt right. Every kiss, every touch… it was meant to be. Jane slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt and decided to make breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Maura walked out of Jane's bedroom and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"That smells amazing!" she said while Jane poured her a cup of coffee. There was toast, eggs and pancakes.

"I figured we needed it. I don't know about you, but I worked up quite an appetite last night," Jane said.

"You're absolutely right. I could get used to this!"

"I guess we'll have to work up an appetite every night, then," Jane joked.

"Deal!" Maura said, winking at Jane.

After breakfast, Jane took a shower while Maura cleaned up the kitchen. She was glad Jane was going home with her. She didn't feel comfortable coming home to an empty house that had been the scene of a life-threatening confrontation. Half an hour later, they were ready to go.

As they entered Maura's home, they noticed that everything was as it should be. Korsak and Frankie probably worked all night. The body was gone, the kitchen was clean and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Even the lock on the front door had been fixed.

"Wow, Korsak and Frankie did a great job!" Jane said as she walked into Maura's kitchen. Maura was still standing near the front door. Jane saw her face and walked back to her.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," she said. "Garrett's gone."

"I know, but that kitchen will always be the place where I was almost killed."

"Don't think of it that way," Jane said, taking Maura's hands in hers. "Think of it as the place where I kissed you for the first time." With those words, Maura's worries seemed to disappear like snow in the sun.

"You're right," she said while she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her.  
When she released Jane's lips, she said: "There's one more thing we have to work out."

"What's that?" Jane asked, having no clue as to what it could be.

"Well, we've told each other how we feel… we've kissed… and last night we had the best sex anyone could ever have," Maura said. "Don't you think it's about time we make it official?" Jane looked at Maura, completely mesmerized.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you be my girlfriend?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I will!" Jane said with the biggest smile on her face. Just as their lips touched again, Angela came in.

"Knock, knock!"

"Oh, hi, Ma!" Jane said.

"Did you two sleep OK?" Angela asked both of them. Jane and Maura looked at each other and had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Yes, we slept very well, Angela," Maura said.

"Very, very well," Jane said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad to hear you two are OK."

"I'm thinking we should have a family dinner tonight," Maura suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Jane said. "We should invite Korsak and Frankie to thank them for helping out."

"Can I ask Sean as well?" Angela asked.

"Of course, Angela," Maura said. She was looking forward to tonight. Everything that had happened with Garrett was far from her mind. She realized it was all because of Jane. Once Angela had left, she turned to Jane, took her hands and said: "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

Later that day, Jane and Maura returned home after what seemed like hours of grocery shopping.

"You know we could just serve pizza and beer, right?" Jane told Maura as she dragged all the bags of groceries into the kitchen.

"Come on, Jane. That's hardly sophisticated."

"But it tastes good. I'm sure Korsak and Frankie won't mind," Jane chuckled. Maura started to unpack the bags and gave her a dirty look. "OK, I guess since we have all these groceries I'll let you choose the menu tonight," Jane said, teasing Maura.

At 7 pm, Angela, Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frankie arrived. Both Cavanaugh and Korsak had brought a bottle of wine.

"Good to see you both up and about after last night's events," Cavanaugh said.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us a few days off," said Jane.

"And thank you for the wine, Lieutenant," Maura added.

"So, what's for dinner?" Frankie asked. "Pizza and beer?"

Jane smiled at Maura. "Told ya," she said.

"Not this time. Tonight there's vegetable soup for starters, home-made ravioli and tiramisu for dessert," Maura told her guests.

"That sounds delicious, honey," Angela said. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Yes, thank you, Angela."

While Maura and Angela were busy with the last preparations for dinner, Jane turned to Korsak and Frankie.

"Thank you guys for taking care of everything last night," she said.

"No worries, Jane," Korsak said.

"We understand that you wanted to take care of Maura," said Frankie, giving his sister a crooked smile and a wink.

"Yeah, I was glad I could be with her. We were both pretty shaken up."

"Soup's ready!" Angela said as she carried a tray with 6 bowls of soup to the dinner table.

An hour and a half and two delicious courses later, Jane helped Maura clear the table.

"Do you think we should tell them we're officially together?" Jane asked Maura when they were in the kitchen.

Maura smiled, gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and said: "That's a very good idea."

After Maura had served the tiramisu, she sat down next to Jane and took her hand.

"Before everyone digs in, we have a little announcement," she said. Korsak smiled at Frankie. They knew what they were going to say.

"Jane and I are officially a couple," she said, waiting nervously for everyone's reaction.

"Congratulations, ladies," Cavanaugh said. Angela got up and hugged Maura.

"Welcome to the family, sweetie!"

"Congrats, sis," Frankie said.

"Let's celebrate," Korsak said, raising his glass.

Jane kissed Maura and raised her glass as well. Everyone joined in.

"To Jane and Maura!" they shouted simultaneously.

"You're everything I'll ever need," Maura whispered to Jane and kissed her on the cheek.

"Right back at ya, doctor," Jane replied.

Jane and Maura smiled at each other, both feeling happier than they had ever been.

THE END


End file.
